Carlist Rieekan/Leyendas
*Nueva República **Alto Mando de la Nueva República **Servicio de Inteligencia de la Nueva República **Fuerza de Defensa Planetaria de Coruscant **Consejo Asesor de la Nueva RepúblicaPlanet of Twilight **Consejo de Seguridad e InteligenciaShield of Lies *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas LibresThe New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force}} Carlist Rieekan, natural de Alderaan, era el General Rebelde responsable de la Base Eco en Hoth, antes de la Batalla de Hoth. Él se unió al Ejército de la República cuando tenía 17 años, y volvió a Alderaan por deber. Allí, él se hizo miembro secreto de la Alianza Rebelde, y estaba inspeccionando de los transmisores del satélite en órbita alrededor de Delaya cuando la Estrella de la Muerte se puso en posición cerca de Alderaan. Él sabía que Wilhuff Tarkin había estado construyendo en secreto la estación de combate, pero había presentido que cualquier transmisión que adviertiese a Alderaan sobre esto terminaría en conocimiento por parte de del Imperio. Él no advirtió a Alderaan sobre la estación de combate, no obstante, Tarkin destruyó el planeta. Este incidente endureció la resolución de Rieekan a nunca vacilar en la batalla, y nunca dejaría al Imperio sorprenderlo otra vez. Después de escapar de Delaya, tanto él y la mayoría del personal de la Alianza, Rieekan siguió asistiendo a la Alianza como el comandante de Base de Echo sobre Hoth. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Tour of Duty: B-wing'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Lealtad'' * * *''The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' junior novela *''Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Storybook'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' (Scholastic) *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition''|Freedom No More}} *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''La Última Orden'' *''The Last Command 3'' *''The Last Command 4'' * *''Dark Empire 3: The Battle for Calamari'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Unifying Force'' Apariciones no canónicas y escenas cortadas *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back 1'' *''Lightsider'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back: Official Collectors Edition'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Official Poster Monthly 1'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Official Poster Monthly 5'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', First Edition * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', First Edition *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', First Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', First Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume Three *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition * * * *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''C-3P0: Tales of the Golden Droid'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Era de la Rebelión Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/general_carlist_rieekan_(a).jpg|cardname=General Carlist Rieekan}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/rebel_trenches.jpg|cardname=Rebel Trenches}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/rebel_command_center.jpg|cardname=Rebel Command Center}} *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * Star Wars Saga|pack=General Rieekan (Hoth Evacuation)|link=sw04ultrarieekan.asp}} *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Imperial Entanglements'' *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * * * * * * * Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos Categoría:Alderaanianos Categoría:Almirantes y generales de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Burócratas Categoría:Burócratas de la Nueva República Categoría:Generales del Ejército de la Alianza Categoría:Generales del Ejército de la Nueva República Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Oficiales de las Fuerzas Judiciales Categoría:Oficiales militares de la República Galáctica